There is an interest in using cryogenic fluids such as liquid hydrogen, nitrous oxide, methane, or other fluids as fuel for internal combustion engines, ground vehicles, aircraft, and other devices. In order for cryogenic fluids to be used as fuel for these applications, the cryogenic fluid may need to be supplied to the engine at specific conditions. These conditions may require cryogenic fluid to be gasified, heated from its cryogenic temperatures to room temperature, and pressurized from low storage pressures to much higher operation pressures. To accomplish this state change, a mechanical pump is sometimes used to increase the pressure, accompanied by a heat exchanger to increase the temperature. However, due to the extreme cold and poor lubricity of cryogenic fluid, many mechanical pumps, which utilize rotating components, may not work well. In addition, many mechanical pumps may suffer from low efficiencies, poor reliability, and complexity. Beyond the complexity of the pump, a separate system, such as a heat exchanger, may need to be utilized to increase the temperature of the cryogenic fluid. Further, in some existing apparatus, both the pump and the heat exchanger may create a fire hazard by producing liquid air which may be flammable. Still other existing devices may use cryogenic fluid warmed in a large tank, or what is called a batch method. This may require excessive weight and size.
An apparatus, and/or method for conditioning cryogenic fluid for use in a device, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.